1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic service providing system, a terminal, wireless tag providing apparatus, and a server device. In particular, the invention relates to a technique of delivering an electronic service to a terminal from a server device using an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification) wireless tag.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, attentions have been paid to RFID-based systems, and the systems have been used for various applications. The basic configuration of the RFID-based system includes an RFID reader/writer that communicates with an RFID wireless tag by radio, and a computer terminal that controls the RFID reader/writer. The RFID reader/writer can read/write data to/from the RFID tag. There are RFID tags of various types such as a label type, a card type, a coin type, and a stick type. A suitable one is selected from the various types in accordance with an application. The communication range is several mm to several tens of mm, and is appropriately selected in accordance with the application.
As conventional RFID systems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-236217 discloses a rental system of a game medium used in a pachinko machine or the like. According to the system, when this game medium is lent using an IC seal (corresponding to the RFID tag) having an ID number, frequency data is recorded into a memory of a seal vending machine or coil machine connected via LAN in association with the ID number of the IC seal.
However, the technique as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-236217 requires the installation of a special machine having a memory, such as the seal vending machine or the coil machine in the store. Hence, the IC seal cannot be used in another shop, and the system itself is exclusively used. As a result, an IC card differs from shop to shop. In addition, the IC card can be used only in designated places.